


Five year olds and Science Labs aren't the greatest combination

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [13]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine hero worships Bruce, Bruce is amazing, Bruce is super clever and awesome and taught Blaine how to make the best castles out of blocks, He's freaking cute anyway, Which is like a baby, baby!blaine, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark, five year old blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy!”<br/>“Blaine, what are you-“ Tony set down the toolbox and caught his five year old son around the middle, setting him down on top of a table, “What are you doing down here?”<br/>“I’m playing.”</p><p>Tony's trying to science. But then Pepper gets called into a meeting and can't watch Blaine for him, so Tony's left with his five year old. He does his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five year olds and Science Labs aren't the greatest combination

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for "hyperactive 5 year old Blaine Stark running around in Tony's lab". Baby Blaine is my favourite this was so fun to write.

“Daddy!”

“Blaine, what are you-“ Tony set down the toolbox and caught his five year old son around the middle, setting him down on top of a table, “What are you doing down here?”

“I’m playing.”

“Where’s Pepper gone? I thought she was watching you?”

“Aunt Pepper hadda go and talk to an ex-ec-u-tive,” Blaine sounded out, “And I’m not supposed ta stay upstairs on my own so I’m playing down here.”

“Right,” Tony ran a hand through his hair, “Maybe you could try and keep away from daddy’s inventions then, okay buddy?”

“Kay!” Blaine squirmed off the table, landing lightly on his feet and swerving narrowly past Butterfingers. Tony made a point of pushing his piles of notes away from the table edges, flicking switches and stacking precariously placed pieces of metal in front of him.

“The power capacity needs some work,” Tony muttered, tapping at the desk. “How am I supposed to-”

“Daddy?”

“Jesus- Gosh, Blaine, you scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

“Whatcha doin’?”

“I’m trying to make it so that the suit lasts longer and does more.”

“The Iron Man suit?”

“Yep.”

“For when you’re fighting bad guys?”

“For when I’m fighting bad guys, yeah.”

“How’re you gonna do it?”

“I don’t know yet, buddy.”

“Bruce might know.”

“He might.”

“Bruce is really clever.”

“He is.”

“I like Bruce.”

“I like Bruce too.”

“Why isn’t Bruce here?”

“Bruce is out of town.”

“Why?”

Because he needed a break.”

“Why?”

“Blaine, why don’t you go and play some more, okay?”

“Kay.”

“And make sure you watch out for that pile of-”

“Oops.”

*

“Tony?” Pepper called as she made her way down the steps, “Tony, is Blaine down here with you?”

Blaine popped up from behind a desk, oil streaked across his face and hands. “Hi, Aunt Pepper!”

“What happened to _you_?”

“I was helping daddy.”

“And where is he now?”

“Here, I’m right here,” Tony got up from the desk on the other side of the lab. 

“Have you remembered to eat something today?”

“Daddy made us lunch,” Blaine declared proudly, “We had sandwiches and daddy had beer and I had chocolate milk-”

“Is that was that is?” Pepper asked, looking thoughtfully at a stain on Blaine’s sleeve cuff.

“It got spilled but we cleaned it up,” Blaine shrugged.

“Right,” Pepper nodded, “But apparently no-one’s cleaned you up. You need a bath.”

“Don’t need a baff.”

“Do,” Tony interjected.

“You want me to sort him out?” Pepper picked a scowling Blaine up, trying to avoid the grease.

“You’re a life saver.”

“I know.”

 


End file.
